


Love You Best

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler doesn't actually have a problem with Benn, but he maybe mashes the button a little hard to unlock the car doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dine/gifts).



> Tyler Seguin's sisters appear as characters in this story. Skip it if that's not your thing.

Tyler doesn't bother to do more than brush his teeth before he leaves his room to poke his head into Segs' room before he goes downstairs. Segs doesn't move, but Marshall jumps out of bed and follows Tyler down the stairs. Tyler throws on a pair of sunglasses and a hat with his t-shirt and pajama pants, slips his feet into a pair of sandals, and grabs Marshall's leash.

It's too bright out, but he takes Marshall around the block. Marshall behaves himself, and is even pretty quiet when they get back, just hovering around the kitchen while Tyler refills his food and water bowls.

Tyler was quiet coming down the stairs past Candace on the landing, but Benn chose to sleep on the couch instead of on the air mattress in Segs' room, so he has no problem running the coffee grinder.

Benn makes his way into the kitchen after the coffee's started dripping. Tyler pulls a second coffee cup out of the cabinet, but pours the first cup for himself.

"Thanks," Benn says when Tyler slides the second cup in front of him. He drinks some of his coffee, then says, "Hey, so, I think we kind of got off on the wrong foot."

Tyler just stares at him, because he has no idea what Benn's talking about. "Uh, no," he says.

"Are you sure?" Benn asks. "Because you seem kind of." He doesn't finish that.

"No," Tyler says. "We're good."

Benn says, "If you say so," and drinks more of his coffee.

Tyler can hear Segs stumbling down the stairs before Segs comes around into the kitchen. Segs slumps onto a stool and puts his head down on the counter. "I want something really greasy. Like McDonald's."

"Nope," Tyler says. He pours Segs a cup of coffee and adds milk and a tiny bit of sugar before sliding it onto the counter in front of him. "Summer of nutrition, and we already blew it last night."

Segs groans at the mention of last night. "How am I so hungover?" He rolls his head to look at Benn. "We drink during the season."

"Beer," Benn says, "not vodka."

Segs sips at his coffee, and then lets his head thunk onto the counter.

Tyler opens the fridge and starts pulling out ingredients. "We have turkey sausage."

"Yes," Segs says. "And Jamie should make omelets. He makes really good omelets."

Tyler exchanges a look with Benn.

"If you don't mind," Benn says. "It's your kitchen."

Tyler waves Benn into it and lets him make himself at home.

Candace comes into the kitchen while Tyler's pouring out protein shakes. Tyler holds up the blender in her direction. She shakes her head, so he only pours three glasses while she gets herself a cup of coffee.

"Drink this," Tyler says, putting one of them down in front of Segs.

Segs makes a face.

"Summer of nutrition," Tyler says. "Drink it, or no sausage."

Segs makes another face, but takes a large gulp of it. "Not fair that you're not having any," he says to Candace.

"When someone pays me to play hockey, then I'll drink protein shakes when I'm hungover." Candace eyes Tyler and Benn. "Hockey players cooking, nice."

Benn looks like a deer caught in the headlights, Tyler rolls his eyes, and Segs groans.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yep," Candace says cheerfully, "but he's not a hockey player."

"Stop perving on my friends," Segs says.

Candace chuckles, not very loudly, but drops it. "You know since I stayed over you're going to have to have a sleepover with Cass before Jamie leaves."

"I know," Segs says. "It'll be a little different from this one."

Candace shrugs. "Doesn't have to be. You could do shots with her."

"What? No," Segs all but yelps. They all wince at his volume, and he brings it down when he says, "She's too young."

"How old were you when you started drinking?" Candace asks.

Segs doesn't answer, which is enough of an answer, and Candace smirks at him.

"I'm not drinking with Cassidy," Segs says. "We can make cookies and watch movies."

"Sure," Candace says, "whatever you need to tell yourself."

Benn gives the first omelet to Candace and the second one to Segs.

"You make the best omelets," Segs says after he shoves a bite of it into his mouth.

Tyler brings the pan of sausage over to the counter to put some on Segs' and Candace's plates.

Segs smiles at him. "I love you best."

"Sure you do," Tyler says, but he can't help smiling a little.

*

No girlfriend and no contract meant no reason not to spend the summer in Toronto. Tyler's still training with NHL players, even if it's not with a specific team's staff, and the summer of nutrition thing he and Segs are doing means he feels good, like he's making progress.

He hangs back after their workout for the day because he's still working on some things with one of the trainers. He's been putting in some extra work all summer, so the other guys are used to waiting for him.

He can just hear the sound of Benn's voice when he comes out of the locker room. He can't hear what Benn says, but he can hear Segs saying, "It's not like that," and Blacker saying, "It could be like that," and then all three of them shut up when Tyler comes around the corner.

"We've been waiting forever," Segs says, pushing himself off the wall.

"It's been, like, ten minutes," Tyler says.

"Forever," Segs says with a grin, and he lets Tyler get a couple of steps ahead of him before he jumps on his back.

Tyler hooks his hands under Segs' thighs and carries him as far as the door before he dumps him onto his own two feet.

Benn says, "Lazy bastard," and thumps Segs on the shoulder as they go out toward the car.

Segs tries to jump on Benn, but Benn shoves him away, and they scuffle their way to the car.

"Your face is going to stick like that," Blacker says.

Tyler's not even making a face, but he shoots a look at Blacker, who just looks back at him.

"Jamie's going home in four days," Blacker says.

"I know that." Tyler doesn't actually have a problem with Benn, but he maybe mashes the button a little hard to unlock the car doors.

*

Tyler compromises on summer of nutrition for Cassidy's sleepover: he buys pre-made cookie dough, but they do homemade pizza. That's more fun anyway, the four of them crowding around the kitchen counter to put toppings on their pizzas, and Segs dropping slices of mushroom and pepperoni into Cassidy's careful arrangement of toppings just to make her yell and shove at him.

"You sure you don't mind?" Cassidy asks Benn when she puts on _Mean Girls_.

"Nah," Benn says. "This is like any Saturday with your brother."

They all know it's true, so Segs can't even say anything about it.

They take a break after _Mean Girls_ to make cookies out of the cookie dough they don't eat raw.

By the time Cassidy falls asleep on the couch, there aren't that many cookies left, although Tyler was good about only having a few and Segs didn't eat very many either.

"You want some help?" Tyler asks when Segs picks Cassidy up.

"I got her," Segs says. "I deadlift more than this."

Tyler goes up the stairs ahead of him anyway and turns down the blankets on the bed on the landing so Segs can tuck her into it.

Tyler heads downstairs, where Benn is already rinsing plates in the kitchen even though he's a guest and doesn't have to.

"I got it," Tyler says, grabbing up the cookie sheet that should really be hand washed anyway.

Benn holds his hands up and steps back to let Tyler finish cleaning up the kitchen.

"She can't be drinking already," Segs says when he joins them in the kitchen. "She's too young."

Benn throws an arm around Segs' shoulders. "We all have to grow up sometime."

"She'll always be your baby sister," Tyler says, and Segs shoots him a smile for it.

*

Tyler's hanging out on the couch with Marshall when Segs gets back from driving Benn to the airport.

"Hey," Segs says.

Tyler raises an arm in a lazy wave.

Segs plops down next to Tyler and rubs behind Marshall's ears when he lunges halfway across Tyler's lap to get pets.

Segs sighs and leans back against the couch when Marshall's satisfied. Tyler can feel him staring at the side of his face.

"What?"

"I know you don't like Jamie-"

"I never said that," Tyler says. "He's fine. I don't know why everyone thinks I have a problem with him."

Segs holds up his hands. "Okay." He lets his hands drop again. "I'm not replacing you, you know."

"I know that," Tyler says, even though, okay, maybe he had that thought about Benn once or twice.

"I still love you the best," Segs says, and he doesn't say it like he's joking around or like it's a quick, "I love you, man." He says it like he means it, and Tyler looks at him, really looks at him.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Yeah." Segs licks his lips, a motion Tyler can't help following with his eyes. He jerks his eyes up, and Segs is staring at him now, eyes wide. "Jamie said," he says, and then grabs Tyler's wrist when Tyler doesn't even move. "No, listen. I kept telling him it wasn't like that with us, but he said it could be. Could it be?"

And, well, it's not like they haven't been circling around this for years. No girlfriend and no contract also means no reason not to go there now.

"Yes," Tyler says. He slips his wrist out of Segs' hold so he can hold his hand instead. "I love you the best too."

Segs grins at him so wide that it makes it hard for Tyler to kiss him.


End file.
